Flat linear vibrating motors are widely used in portable electronic products, such as mobile phones, for providing tactile vibration.
Generally, the flat linear vibrating motor comprises a cover, a base forming a receiving cavity together with the cover, a coil located on the base, an elastic member coupled to the base, a vibrating unit suspended in the receiving cavity by the elastic member. The vibrating unit typically includes a magnet and a weight attached to the magnet. The coil is positioned right below the magnet.
The elastic member comprises an arm and a pair of splints extending from the arm, and the splints attach to the vibrating unit for suspend the vibrating unit in the cavity. As the arm and the splints are integrated formed with complex structures, it is not convenient to manufacture such an elastic member. And, during the vibration of the vibrating unit, the arm will be given great stresses, which shorten the circle life of the elastic member.
So, it is necessary to provide an improved flat linear vibrating motor for solving the problems mentioned above.